


Worth It

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mommy Dom, Mommy Kink, Mummy Dom, Mummy kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for @hpdaddyfest‘s HP Daddy Mini-Fest: Bingo. Prompts used: Spanking, Brat, Bondage/Restraint, Praise, Orgasm Denial/Delay
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 54
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Worth It

Breaking Draco was always a lot of work, but it was always worth it in the end.

He let out a choked cry of frustration as Hermione yet again took her hand away on the brink of another orgasm.

“What’s wrong, darling?” she cooed, even throwing in a mocking, faux-sympathetic pout.

“You know exactly what’s wrong, you traitorous harpie,” Draco panted out, struggling fruitlessly against the ropes that connected his wrists to the hooks on the ceiling.

“How could I?” she asked innocently, raking her nails gently up his bare sides and making him shudder. “You haven’t told me what you want. I can’t read your mind, love.”

Draco gave an incredulous laugh. “You could and we both know it.”

“True.” Hermione took his chin firmly in her hand, giving him nowhere to look but into her eyes. “But I also know that you can be such a good boy when you want to be.” She gave a satisfied smirk at the way her praise made him melt briefly before he reigned in what little composure he could still muster. 

She nearly had him, she could feel it. “Come on, Draco… Behave for Mummy.”

His lip trembled for a split second and she thought that he was going to give in, but then: “Make me.”

“Oh…” Hermione took a step back, doing a poor impression of looking shocked. She was far too pleased with the turn of events. “So we’re feeling bratty tonight, hm?”

“Anything to make you bloody get on with it woman!” Draco spat out in frustration.

Hermione simply grinned and moved to the open chest. She picked out the studded paddle, holding it firmly for Draco to see.

“Honey, no,” he pleaded, “Not Bernard. You know I hate Bernard.”

“You should have thought about that earlier, my love.”

Draco gave a small whimper. 

“But I’m not an unreasonable woman. If you can count each stroke like the good boy I know you can be for me…” She reached into the chest again and pulled out the smooth paddle. “Then I’ll switch to Jennifer after five.”

“Fine,” Draco relinquished, relaxing in his bonds, “I’ll be good.”

Hermione stepped closer once more, gently running her thumb across his bottom lip and along his jaw. “Promise?”

“I promise, Mummy,” he sighed, finally giving himself over to it. To her.

Yes, Draco was hard work.

But oh, was he worth it.


End file.
